CS Moderator Events (Mscoree)
A massive earthquake is reported in the South Pacific, originating from the pole of inaccessibility. Smoke and fire is reported filling the sky in the area, causing mass confusion and panic in the Pacific Ocean. A large tsunami follows, amazingly striking Japan, Australia, and even North and South America. What follows next horrifies the globe. From the depths emerge creatures the world has never seen, as if Hell itself has opened in the Pacific Ocean. A giant creature described as "A monster of vaguely anthropoid outline, but with an octopus-like head whose face was a mass of feelers, a scaly, rubbery-looking body, prodigious claws on hind and fore feet, and long, narrow wings behind," is sighted. A cultist in the Confederate States of America comes forth and reveals to the press that he believes the ancient deity Cthulhu has risen, and will lead an army of ancient and resurrected creatures from myth to destroy the world. Before he can be brought in for questioning he is found assassinated. Almost immediately after the initial earthquake and tsunami, which ripped away the coastal cities of the Pacific, giant creatures doing Cthulhu's bidding appear across the ocean. Krakens and Leviathans appear. The Japanese begin to report wild creatures, like the Oni of myth, who ransack the country. Sea serpents are also reported along the coast of China and Japan, resembling Chinese dragons. From the sea dragons begin to take flight over China, ravaging a few coastal cities. Many in Scandinavia interpret the sudden series of natural disasters and monster attacks as a sign of the ancient myth, Ragnarök. A eight legged horse is seen faintly over Stockholm, believed to be Odin’s horse, Sleipnir, giving the people hope that the beings of Asgard may be real, and may save them. In the far north of Scandinavia massive creatures are sighted, believed to be giants of the realm of Jötunheimr. The legendary sea serpent Jörmungandr appears in the Baltic Sea, destroying much of the sea’s coast and stopping all shipping and sea travel in the area. Angered by the dwindling numbers of his followers in the last several hundred years, the Germanic deity Wōden takes a different approach than Odin. Rallying a large portion of dead heroes and spirits he begins the Wild Hunt, targeting Germans along the Baltic Sea. An unknown force besieges Bran Castle in Romania. After a short battle with the locals the castle is seized. The attacker makes himself known, revealing that he is Dracula, leader of the Transylvanian vampires. The castle becomes the capital of his empire, and much of Romania is quickly enslaved, creating an army to ravage the region. The ancient foretold paths to the underworld in Greece and Italy are opened by Cthulhu, causing thousands of shades, shells of former beings, to storm the surface. The shades appear to be unlike ancient stories, in that they are suddenly turned feral and aggressive on the surface. The massive migration cause the collapse of the underworld, causing eruptions and craters all across the Mediterranean. The ancient barriers of Tartarus are also damaged causing Kronos and other forsaken beings to emerge through the Phlegethon River. On the surface the Acheron River collapses into the earth, as does Cape Matapan. Storms are reported atop Mount Olympus, and many panicked citizens believe that the ancient Greek deities have returned to battle Kronos, and that the second Titanomachy will soon begin. Similarly the Greek giant Alcyoneus appears, leading an army of giants and other creatures of Chaos, swearing allegiance to Cthulhu. Following his awakening Cthulhu contacts the other Great Elder Ones, appointing Shub-Niggurath and Nyarlathotep as generals to lead their respective armies. They receive word that the humans may soon discover the Elder Things’ city on Antarctica, and elect to launch an invasion of the area in the coming months. Category:Mscoree